


Fragile

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop pretending to be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to the song "Fragile" by Tom Salta.

Somewhere in between that fantastic new breed of waterboarding (water and live wires _really_ didn't mix) and a quiet conversation with the other man, Tony came to the conclusion that, at least for now, he really couldn't give a fuck about pretending to be normal for the sake of not becoming like them: he'd never in a million years be like them anyway. For one, did any of them have a miniature arc reactor implanted in their chest? No? Well then. Tony one, insane terrorist fucks _zero._  
  
The man's name was Yinsen, Yinsen with the one nice suit and the civil conversation. Yinsen with the steady hands, while Tony held a battery and watched him pour. Yinsen the life saver.


End file.
